


I see a night of pleasure in your future

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Female basil hawkins, Fingering, Masturbation, hawkins has a crush, implied Lawkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Basil finally has an evening to herself while her unruly roommates are out of town; what else would she do to occupy her time other than a good masturbation session?





	I see a night of pleasure in your future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TR33G1RL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/gifts).

Getting privacy in this place was way harder than it needed to be. 

When she agreed to room with two of her close friends from high school, she had no idea that meant dealing with their energy and presence as often as she did. She assumed that having her own room would mean her own space, and plenty of privacy. 

She assumed wrong. Kid had a problem with barging into a room without knocking, as she learned quite early on. She didn’t expect her friend to see her shirtless within the first week of them living together. Apoo was better, she at least made the habit of making herself known before entering a room. She also had a habit of listening to music incredibly loudly, however, which interrupted many tarot readings since the semester started. 

Worse than that, though, was the fact that the woman had not had the privacy to masturbate in  _ weeks _ . She was beginning to think she might go crazy from the stress and sexual frustration. 

Basil fell back against the front door to the apartment, letting her bag slide off her arm and onto the floor. Her boots came off next, a contented sigh slipping from her lips as her feet finally sat flat on the floor— god they were adorable but the heels were a real killer. She brought her eyes up once again and scanned the room, listening for any sounds that gave away that her roommates were home. 

The realization hit a moment later and she pushed off the wall, making her way into the shared kitchen to where their whiteboard had been placed on the refrigerator door. Her lips twitched up into a small smile as she found the day she was searching for. 

It was concert day. Apoo and Kid had gone out of town for a concert— they’d been planning it for weeks and she knew they wouldn’t be home until much, much later in the evening. 

The apartment would be quiet. No loud music, no crashing in the kitchen, no people barging into her room unexpectedly. 

She could listen to a podcast. She could do a tarot reading, or even two! Even better…

She could masturbate. 

Just the thought of it made her cheeks heat up, her thighs involuntarily squeezing together. Her hand began sliding down her stomach to tug at the waistband of her skirt, pulling her lip in under her teeth and biting down gently. Her day seemed like it was going to get better. 

She turned on her heel, her smile growing across her cheeks as she started towards her bedroom. With a soft kick, her door shut behind her and she tugged her shirt out from where it had been tucked into her skirt for the day. A sigh fell from her lips as her body fell backwards into her plush leather desk chair, eyes fluttering. It was so nice to finally be alone. 

Basil grabbed a stray ponytail holder off her desk, pulling her long golden hair up into a messy bun, just wanting it away from her face for the time being. She leaned back in her chair, spreading her legs apart and watching as her skirt hiked up across her thighs. One hand moved up to begin unbuttoning her shirt, the other pulling her skirt up further to reveal a pair of white lace panties. 

Another sigh escaped her lips and she sat up straight, slowly removing her shirt and tossing it somewhere off to the side, knowing she’d go collect it later on and hang it up where it belongs. For now she was more focused on getting her bra off, both hands working at the clasp before slipping the item off, letting out a breath as it joined her shirt on the floor. 

She leaned back once again, bringing one hand up to grasp at her breast and give it a soft squeeze, her thumb rubbing over her nipple. Her lips parted just enough to allow a moan to slip through, her thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple gently. 

“Ah,” Hawkins had no idea her body had become so sensitive, and she wondered just how long it had been since her last session. Way too long, she supposed, with how much her body reacted to each touch. Her other hand slid beneath her skirt, two fingers sliding gently against the lace and moving in a small circle, testing her body. There was already a wet patch on the fabric and she laughed softly, pushing down against her clit. “Mmm--! Fuck…”   
  


Her fingers moved steadily, creating a small circular pattern against her panties. Her legs fell open wider, and she brought one up to rest her heel on the surface of her desk. 

“Oh fuck,” she let her head fall back against the top of the chair, her fingers working harder against herself. “You’re so good…” 

A blush crawled across her cheeks as the woman’s face appeared in her mind, just the idea of her long time crush being the one there, or even better, the one sliding her fingers across her soaked panties and pulling moans out from deep inside her chest. 

Hawkins brought her hand up a bit, before quickly pushing it beneath her panties and finally feeling herself properly. Two fingers slipped inside of her much easier than she thought they would, her blush darkening at the idea that she was that aroused. Simply pressing her fingers in at all produced a lewd squelching sound, and she couldn’t help but let out another moan. 

“Mmm-! Law, please…!” She curled her fingers upwards, starting to move them quickly and almost erratically, unable to contain herself any longer. It had been much too long, and it felt too good. Her fingers pinched and pulled at her nipple, chest heaving with her heavy pants. “Law-! Ah, yes-!” 

She arched her back, giving a soft roll of her hips against her hand, rubbing at her g-spot with the pads of her fingers. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Basil whined, bringing her other hand up to shyly bite at her knuckle. She began moving her fingers faster, breathing beginning to quicken further as her orgasm built up deep in her gut. “Don’t stop, please, I’m gonna cum-!” 

She threw her head back, clenching around her fingers as she finally came, shaking in her seat and crying out. “—cumming-!” She stuttered, fingers moving lazily now while she rode out her orgasm. 

It was a few moments before she could move again, her body feeling more like mush than it did a human being. She slowly removed her fingers and let out another soft moan, wiping them off on a nearby towel. She let herself sit for a few minutes, her breathing beginning to even out. 

She sat up, legs shaking slightly as she brought her foot back down to the floor and stood up straight, cheeks flushing at the realization of just how soaked her panties were now— she was sure her skirt had gotten a bit too. She’d have to do laundry before Kid and Apoo returned home. 

Basil stepped into the bathroom, glancing at her reflection before shyly looking away, reaching down to peel her panties and skirt off. She turned on the shower, stripping down completely and tossing her clothes in the hamper before stepping into the tub.

* * *

After taking a hot shower and changing into a clean pair of pajamas, Hawkins settled on the couch with her hair braided loosely across her shoulder. A movie was playing, but she was more interested in her book anyway. She glanced up at the time, biting the inside of her cheek gently as she wondered exactly what time her two roommates would return. The concert wasn’t going to be over until late, and they had a few hours to drive to get home.

From the looks of it, she had time for another round. And who was she to say no to that? 

  
  
  



End file.
